yugamifandomcom-20200213-history
Chihiro Watanuki
Chihiro Watanuki is the female protagonist of the series Yugami-kun ni wa Tomodachi ga Inai . 'Profile' Chihiro is a transfer student of class 2-A and she barely has classmates to talk to. She became even more isolated and everyone in her class avoids her, believing she is in the same wave as Yugami whom the class finds weird. Despite the misunderstanding corrected, Chihiro finds herself more comfortable talking to Yugami than any of her other classmates. Appearance Chihiro has long brown hair, reaching her upper back. She has round black eyes and she is very slim. Personality Chihiro was unable to make friends due to her father's several job transfers. causing her whole family to move to another neighborhood. As she made friends, she sometimes cannot relate to the topic they are talking about, isolating herself from the whole class. As she enters a new high school, she promised herself she will make friends this time. Interests When Chihiro is not in any club activities, she goes home after classes and during their class breaks, she spends her time in her house, either doing nothing or needle felting. Needle Felting Chihiro has always seen needle felting in her home and when she joined a club. She is also good at it as her finished work seemed too real that it is scary. 'Relationships' 'Chihiro and the Class' After transferring to a new school, she cannot establish any friendship, right away since she cannot start a proper conversation with others. She only felt worse when she thought she was being avoided. Chihiro is caring for others, in which Yugami pointed out, despite not being close to them. 'Chihiro and the Baseball Club' Chihiro supports the Baseball Team along with her friend Fujisawa. She is also acquainted with the other members of the club namely: Kadota and Kuzumi. During her first days in her new school, she was called upon by the senior members of the club for removing their 'Chihiro and the Handicrafts Club' After the School Festival, Chihiro was able to join the Handicrafts club but she later realized that most of the members of the club are seniors and are about to graduate, leaving her the club alone. 'Chihiro and her Part-Time Job' Chihiro, along with Fujisawa, is having a part-time job at a supermarket. Their first days are not good since their managers keep scolding them due to their mistakes and their co-workers are uncooperative. Though struggling, they work hard as they familiarize themselves in their workplace. Chihiro and her Family Chihiro is an only child and she lives together with her parents. But due to her father's other job transfer, this time in America, it is likely she currently lives with her mother only. Kouichi Watanuki His job transfers are the reason why Chihiro has to transfer to different schools. He is caring towards his daughter and wishes to bond together with her. Chihiro and her Friends As Chihiro continues her high school life without making any transfer, she started making friends. Yuuji Yugami Yuuji Yugami is the first person Chihiro talked to on her first day of school. Though they are not friends, Chihiro finds Yugami easy to talk with despite the weird logic he is living with. Kuzumi once pointed out to Chihiro that she is the only person who can talk to Yugami for more than a minute. Chihiro believes that Yugami is not an arrogant person and he is just as he is. Rio Fujisawa Rio Fujisawa is Chihiro's first friend ever since she transfers to a new school. She became close to her when she gave her comfort after realizing Yugami's true character. Chihiro is the one who cheered her up when she was upset with the mess she encountered with Yugami, along with Kadota. Wakana Kuzumi Wakana is the first girl in her class to talk to her after the rest of them started avoiding her because of her involvement in Yugami. Haruki Kadota He shares the same sentiments as Kuzumi regarding Yugami in the baseball club as she watched them practice, once. Masaki Hayashiyama 'Story' Chihiro and Yugami Chihiro first met Yugami when he helped her park her bike. She was surprised to see her in the class she belongs and greeted her but she was greeted back by a rude expression on his face and the suggestion of her sitting in the aisle since women are conscious of ultraviolet rays from the sun. She didn't mind herself sitting next to him but she is annoyed with how she was answered by a rude expression. During class breaks, the other students told her how Yugami is weird and must be avoided. She started to observe him after she noticed how the class, even his fellow members of the club avoids him. She found Yugami to be the ace of the Baseball Club and smart as he was able to answer the question given by their teacher. Her classmates warned her to avoid him as possible as she can but due to her worry to her other classmates who are sneezing because of the cold air that was coming from the open window beside Yugami, she could not help but suggest to him to close the window. She got a firm "No" from him but she insisted and asked him the reason why he is keeping the window open in which he replied he didn't want to lessen the oxygen coming inside the classroom. She found his answer weird but she let him at least close the window halfway. Yugami agreed to it and positioned the window shield the right half. Category:Characters